


Don't mention it

by Quyinn



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: Travis needs help peeing.His hands are cuffed behind his back.
Relationships: Beck/Travis Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Don't mention it

Travis stops. He shakes his head slightly, putting his weight on his right foot.

"What are you doing?" Beck stops a few feet ahead of him, his voice hard, almost accusing.

"I have to pee."

"Pee in your pants. Move."

"No." Travis fidgets on the spot, shifting his weight to the other foot. "I've let you push me around this jungle for, like, five hours- you've been very aggresive and I'm not taking another step until you let me pee." 

Travis twists his hands behind his back, a hint of desperation in his voice, that Beck doesn't miss. He tries to cover it. "If you wana keep going, you'll have to carry me. I'll pee on your head."

Beck stares hard, the kid held his solid gaze.

"You threatening me?" He looks away, his lips tightening before looking at Travis. "You threatening me with pee?"

"Well, yeah, if you dont let me pee here." Travis' dark eyes are intent on him. Beck could see his hands moving nervously behind his back. Uncomfortable, Beck looks away, weighing his options.

"Fine. You win. Pee."

A look of uncertainty crosses Travis' face. "Will you unzip me?"

"No, I won't unzip you." Beck says incredulously. "You wana pee, you got 30 seconds." His lip twitches, watching Travis squirm.

"How can I with my hands cuffed behind my back?" Desperation leakes into his voice. "Come on. Don't make it weird." Travis' eyebrow quirks, sighing. 

There's no way this couldnt be weird.

  
"Please." His voice was soft, small. Travis stares at Beck, his eyes big and trusting, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

  
Beck sighs. He looks at the ground, the stillness of the jungle almost crushing him. He takes a step towards the kid.

"Don't breath. Don't say another word. Don't even look at me. Look over there." Everything Beck said was an order. Travis hurries to look where Beck was pointing, his mouth falling open as he struggled to breath. He could smell the sweat, the dirt and the heat of the jungle seeping out of Beck's shirt.

  
Beck's fingers are harsh as they unzip him.

"Thanks, man." Travis was still red faced, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

Beck watched as he shuffled away, his hands clasped behind his back. The silver of the cuffs glinted in the sun.

"Oh shit." Travis breathed.

  
Beck watches as Travis jerks his hips. Putting a hand on his own hip, Beck lets the kid struggle and jump. Panic takes over his voice. "I cant get it out!" He turns to Beck. "Can you just g-"

"No." Beck was resolute. "Hell no."

Travis' face scrunches up, turning away to desperately wriggle and thrust. "Come on, son of a-" His voice tapered off into a frustrated whine.

Beck sighs. He swallows his discomfort, looking at his feet. Then he closes the distance between him and Travis, leaves crunching under his boots. 

Grabbing the chain of the cuffs, Beck pulls the kid's hands to rest just to the side of his hip. Travis flinches, Beck pressed slightly on his back. Travis felt discomfort creep into his chest, sitting beside shame. He chokes on the thought that anybody could come crashing through the trees and see how helpless he really is.

He could feel the kid shake, voice whining desperately. "I cant- Beck, I just-"

"Don't say another word." Beck snakes his hand around to reach into Travis' boxer briefs, pulling his dick out. 

Travis hisses, the tips of his ears red. He closes his eyes after seeing how stupid his flaccid dick looks in Beck's large, tanned hand. His strong, thick fingers wrap around Travis' dick like it was nothing. The thought makes Travis' hips stutter slightly.

"You have 30 seconds to pee." Beck watchesTravis' closed eyes, his shoulders shuddering gently against Beck's chest. A soft gasp leaves the kid's lips as he starts to pee. Travis leans into Beck more heavily, face reddened anew.

"There you go. Good boy, let it out." Beck speaks quietly into his ear, nosing at the greasy blond locks. He tries to reassure the kid, his breath hitting Travis' neck. Beck smooths his thumb over Travis' knucklebones, squeezing his wrists.

Travis swallows hard as he taps out. His throat is tight. A whine climbs through his throat as he rests his head on Beck's shoulder. He chances a look down to Beck's hand, seeing the last few drops of urine bead on the head of his dick. Beck follows his gaze, missing how Travis wets his lips.

"Could you- uhm, do you mind doing me back u-" He falters off as he watches Beck swipe his thumb over the sensitive head, catching the few drops there. 

Travis' throat clicks and he twists his hands nervously.

"Gona clean me up? Come on." Beck murmurs, bringing his hand to Travis' face. His words didn't sound like a request but his lips were soft where they brush against the shell of Travis' ear.

  
Travis pokes his tongue out of his mouth to move across his lips. His face burns, his eyes damp. He opened his mouth slightly, enough to take in the tip of Beck's thumb. Travis flicks his tongue over the skin carefully.

Pushing more of his thumb in, Beck watches Travis' cheeks hollow slightly as he sucks the piss off his skin. 

Beck watches as his eyes scrunch up at the taste. He watches as a tear quickly ran down his soft pink cheek. Beck held Travis' wrists more gently, pulling his thumb from the kid's warm mouth and tucking his dick back into his pants. The kids eyes were blown wide, so dark Beck couldnt see the colour of them as he searched Travis' face.

"You done?" He almost flinches himself at the accidental harshness of his words, so he rubs the palm of his hand against Travis' cheek, smearing the tear away into the grime. Travis nods.

"Thanks, man. I couldn't have- thanks." Travis held his stare, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips before pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. His cheeks were still flush with shame, incredibly hot under Becks palm.

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of writing a second part where they do the *eyebrow wiggle* explicit stuff. depends on how this one is liked :)) thank you for reading!


End file.
